Abyss
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: HarryxReborn, M/M, Slash


**Author's note: So this line "Don't… just don't, okay? It's fine. It just didn't work out. Turns out I was the only one in love" just suddenly popped into my head and I typed it out and I was just going to save it somewhere and dismiss it as a random snippet. But then I tried typing out a few words, and there was really no characters at first, and I decided to make it one who said the line Harry from HP and then Reborn barged his way in. how rude. **

**I may make a drabble series sequel for this, about the KHR timeline stuff, how Harry & Reborn will cross paths again, only Reborn is an infant but when he sees Harry, he searches desperately for a cure, because Harry is within arms reach and Reborn doesn't plan on letting him go again. so the Drabble timeline would be pretty AU. But I don't know when that will be :)**

**This is also Un-betaed, so please forgive any grammatical errors and whatnot, since it's 3 AM and I just can't fall asleep. I think I may have a problem writing all down in the same tense...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>"I don't love you!"<p>

Words suddenly burst out from Reborn's mouth, his dark eyes wild, his hands clenching into fists and unclenching and - _oh god, he - _he looks like he means it- and Harry wants to cry because really? After a year of a blissfulness, he had hoped that Reborn had at least fallen in love with him, just a little. He had known that entering a relationship with the hitman was going to be hard, but Harry had tried, really tried his best to make this work. It had _seemed _one-sided, but Harry had allowed himself to hope, thinking that maybe Reborn just doesn't know how to show affection. But he knew that was a lie, because he'd seen Reborn flirt with many other women before, and then he told himself that maybe that was because all those women were not serious - he and Harry were serious, _dammit, _so maybe Reborn doesn't know… Maybe, maybe, their relationship was full of maybes.

Harry was tired.

And this was the end, apparently.

So Harry stares at him, his face blank, his body unnaturally still, his lips pressed into a thin, thin line, his green eyes teeming with confusion and betrayal and anger and he just doesn't _fucking _know what to do now when he finally discovers and accepts that his feelings are unrequited- something that he had suspected - but wasn't confirmed before but is now.

"Fine." Harry says as he turns and goes over to the bag slung by the couch, putting on his coat as he does so. He turns his back, so he doesn't see the horrified, stricken expression on his lov- _no, _fuckbuddy's face - because that, apparently was all they were. 'Fine' is all he can say because he's reduced to saying monosyllabic words now and he's trying to hold back tears. He's been rejected, but he still has his pride, _dammit._

"H-harry…shit, I'm sorry… It's not…" the other man in the room starts to say but Harry cuts him off as he strides over to the door while tossing the house-key in Harry's possession off to somewhere inside the house because he isn't coming back- not now, not ever, not to this house which he had built his dreams of forever and love and had them so cruelly torn down in an instant. He doesn't register that it's uncharacteristic of the assassin to stutter or to apologize, or to have something like deep, deep regret show in his face because to Harry, nothing really makes sense in that moment and he just wants to get out and get himself drunk that he can't remember anything anymore.

"Don't… just don't, okay? It's fine. It just didn't work out. Turns out I was the only one in love." Harry breathes out softly. He wants to rage, he wants to scream, but he can't muster up the energy to do so, not when he's trying so hard not to cry. Maybe later he'll feel the whole emotional aspect of this but all he could feel is a numb, gaping emptiness somewhere in the vicinity of his chest and somehow it feels like the bottom of his stomach had done just that, fell to the bottom of Tartarus, maybe?

"You won't be seeing me again, Reborn." Harry says, and his hand twitches, as if it wants to hold on to the man in front of him.

"Wait, Harry, don't!" is the last thing Harry hears as he apparates away to somewhere very, very far away where he can't be found. Harry stays in solitude for a few months, before travelling all around the world in an attempt to forget Reborn.

He knows that this attempt is a failure, however.

Reborn was, still is, will still be everything.

* * *

><p>After months of searching and pining and drowning in his own regrets and despair in the absence of Harry, Reborn decides to accept becoming an arcobaleno. Really, he has nothing to lose, he thinks, because all that was good and beautiful in his world had already gone and it was his own fault, for trying so desperately to run away from his feelings - <em>love, so much love, how could he have ignored this - <em>and _deny, deny, deny - _and he hadn't realized what he had lost until he had already said those damning words of denial and lost the light, his Harry.

Being an arcobaleno may be his only way to claw himself out of this abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>


End file.
